The present invention relates to improvements in portable abrading, polishing and buffing tools of the type having a counterweight and a sanding, polishing or buffing material supporting shoe supported for oppositely directed reciprocating movements in order to minimize vibrations felt by an operator of the tool.
Prior tools of the type described have employed both rotary motors and reciprocating piston type motors, and a suitable transmission permitting both the counterweight and the shoe to be directly coupled to the motor and driven thereby for reciprocating movement. Patents believed representative of prior tools include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,743,557; 2,830,411; 3,793,781; 4,228,620 and 5,085,012.